This invention relates to cigarette packs, and more particularly to cigarette packs in the form of boxes.
Cigarette packs in the form of boxes are extremely well known. One of the most popular forms of such boxes has an outer member which includes a lower portion in which the cigarettes stand vertically. The upper portion is a lid which is often (although not always) hinged to the back of the lower portion so that the upper ends of the cigarettes are exposed when the lid is tipped back to open the box. Such boxes typically have an innerframe inside the outer member and which extends up from the lower portion under the lid to provide some interference with the lid as it opens and closes. This interference helps to keep the lid firmly and neatly closed and reduces the risk that the lid will open accidentally.
Cigarette packs of the foregoing type are relatively small and strong. The visible exterior surfaces are needed for brand-identifying information, contents specifications and warning labels. There is therefore little or no space on the outside of the pack for additional information such as promotional coupons, and even if such additional information could be put on the outside of the pack, it would be difficult for the consumer to remove that information (such as a coupon) from the pack. Placing coupons or other information separately in the pack is disadvantageous because such placement necessitates additional processing steps, additional production equipment and increased production costs, and the consumer may not notice the information.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cigarette pack having additional surface areas which can be used for a coupon or other information.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cigarette pack including additional information areas which cannot be overlooked by the consumer, but which can be easily removed and either saved or discarded as desired.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cigarette pack having an additional but removable information area, which pack functions as a standard pack after the additional information area is removed.